clonewarsfannonfandomcom-20200213-history
Star Wars: The Final Encounter
'The Final Encounter '''is the second to last installment of the Galein Starkiller Series. It follows a few major characters in the series like Ahsoka Tano, Kira, Galein Starkiller, and the wise-cracking Rebel soldiers Drig and Max. It involves more of Kira and Galein's relationship, and Kira becomes a love intrest for him. Plot summary The book starts out with Darth Vader aboard the ''Tantive IV searchinng for the Death Star plans. He captures Princess Leia, and leaves. Galein meanwhile has after reuniting with Ahsoka is starting the Rebellion. When he and Ahsoka wittenss the destruction of Alderaan (which they were fortuantly not there at the time) Galein vows to destroy the Empire for their crimes. He finds close friends like Kira, Drig, and Max, which are his leaders in his Rebel battalion, and embarks on a mission to destroy the Death Star. After Leia was captured Galein with Bane Squadron's help rescued Leia and Han Solo, Luke Skywalker, and Chewbacca, from the Death Star. He finds out later on that the Death Star is going to be used on every Rebel Base. Galein leads a sneak attack abaord the Death Star, and Kira leading the way, as a distraction while Galein and Ahsoka go to fight Vader and the Emperor. Before Galein reaches the Emperor's throne room, he fights his old clone captain; CT-1312. In a duel that mimicked Jango Fett's moves Galein decapitated the clone. He and Ahsoka then went and fought Vader and the Emperor. Ahsoka had learned much from her last duel with him, and was very calm in her duel. Galein on the other hand was tempted furiously by the Emperor to join the Dark Side. He then revealed his plan for Galein. Palpatine was trying to turn him to the Dark Side from the very beginning. Saying that his master plan was for Galein to become his apprentice. Galein did not turn to the Dark Side, and nearly killed the Emperor had it not been that Kira was in a large firefight and was not winning. In the same situation as when he had defeated Grievous, Galein left the battle-damaged Vader, and the exaughsted Emperor. Galein wasthen evacuating everyone from the Death Star on gunships. Kira, as she was trying to escape got struck by a blaster bolt in her stomach. Galein hastily rushed to her side and scooped her up in his arms. He brought her to his ARC-170. He couldn't talk to anyone even Ahsoka. After his confrontation with Palpatine, and afterwhat had happened to Kirathe only thing he could do was care for her, comforting her, and trying to heal her with the Force. However this did not work. He brought her to her favorite planet; Anocet and held her in his arms. Obviously Kira liked this, she was not in that much pain either. As she was going to die she Galein if he could kiss her one last time, he agreed and kissed her passionatly. Then she quietly died. . . . Galein was very quiet after that. He and gave her a proper Jedi funeral. And then left. And that is how the novel ends. Category:Novels Category:Clonefanatic